codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent Odd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:-OddDellaRobbia003-' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max042599 (Talk) 12:11, July 22, 2011 Welcome! Hi OddDellaRobbia003, welcome to wikia! I am Max042599 the (for now only) bureaucrat of this wiki. I see that you have recently edited the Candidates for deletion page. I see that you know a lot about Code: LYOKO. But, I have a recomendation, please do not sign your edits. If you need anything, leave a message on my talk page. Well It IS possible to ban users, but we need to have a reason. About finding out other usernames, as far as I am aware of, it's not possible except looking for them manually. It may be out of curiosity, but is there any special reason to ask for this? I hope this helps. If you need anything, well, contact me! Max042599 10:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Badges You do not need to make a new page, but there is a page for customizing badges. The thing is, you need to be an admin to do this. Also, wikia has default badges, so the "Make a connection badge already exists. As for the deletion, I can guarantee that if you make good quality pages, they won't get deleted. I will check any new page, and edit any error or make things better. Did you ceck the comunity messages, if you did, here is a page that'll help you make the subject in question better: http://www.watchanimeon.com/ Max042599 12:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok To upload an image to a site (this is asuming you are using the easy-editor) is to the right, there is a section that says "Add features and media". Click on photo. Now if you want to upload an image that is already in the wiki, you will be given a list. If you want to upload your own image, click on browse. Max042599 21:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admins Admins can delete and protect pages, can edit community messages, can block other users, and have other privileges I don't remember. And my idea was to edit the community messages. Have a good one!Max042599 20:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi im new here so what do i do here Code odd 18:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Aha.... I have no idea :P. Max042599 14:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ranking Not the first time it's happened, for example, beyblade wiki, DranzerX13 is the owner, yet Edboy3 is BY FAR on the top. Max042599 13:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually It doesn't matter who is on top, you shouldn't stay inactive, you are important for the wiki. I can only be connected for 4 hours daily (thanks mom), and you can be connected for longer. Max042599 16:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh well My mind is kinda sick and I am not thinking properly, and without my glasses it's worse. I don't think I am in condition of being in charge for now. I will give you bureaucrat status, and it's not too diferent from being a regular admin. Just do a good job :P :D. Sincerly, Max042599 18:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC). ... Are YOU OK? I got well, and I can't remove bureaucrat status anyway, hehe. Looks like Codelyokofan is editing tons, but his grammar and all, you get me? But, are you okay? That's the important thing. Max042599 14:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ji Robinson He is in vacations, and I think I will delete the Nicholas Poliakoff page, and make a new one. The thing is, I don't know to much about him. I've also created a new character, and some weird stories. But then, the books I try to write are always weird :P. Max042599 17:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) And the trick... I will get equipment to do a Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Let's Play. That way I'll get a few more people here. Let's see how it turns out. Max042599 18:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yup They're both from Beyblade wiki, and I know about Hunterm, but it's always good to have a new editor! Two editors are excellent! And Ji Robinson's vacations are... wait, he forgot toput his name in green? Well, his vacations are until around september. At last At last, I'm going to a hotel with my family, which means, I won't be here a lot. I am sooo sorry. Max042599 13:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC)